Mikael
Mikael was one of the Original vampires and a vampire hunter. He was the husband of the Original witch Esther and the father of a deceased son, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Mikael was also the step-father of Niklaus. Mikael first appearance was in a flashback from the 1920s in The End of The Affair, as someone Klaus and Rebekah were running from. His name was revealed by Rebekah in Disturbing Behavior. At some point in the 1990s a witch named Abby Bennett entombed him. Twenty years later, he was released by Katerina Petrova and Jeremy Gilbert. After Mikael was released, he tracked down the Salvatore Brothers and told them that he would help them kill Klaus, however, while executing the plan he was killed by Klaus with his own weapon. Mikael was a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history History Mikael was born in an Eastern European village where he met the witch Esther, and the two fell in love. They married and were wealthy landowners when they started a family. After their first child was born, a plague hit Eastern Europe and killed their first born child. Desperate to escape, Esther turned to her witch friend, Ayana, who told her of a land beyond the seas where the natives were blessed with supernatural gifts and where they could live away from diseases. Mikael, Esther, Ayana and other settlers (possibly Viking) left Eastern Europe for the New World (later known as America) and settled in the area where of present day Mystic Falls. However, the New World wasn't as peaceful as the couple had expected, especially during the full moon: their neighbors were Werewolves. They lived in peace with their neighbours, hiding in caves during the transformations. It was during this time that Mikael and Esther had more children:Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik. One day, while Elijah and Klaus were sparring, Mikael watched them; when they were done, he came to Elijah for his sword and then attacked Klaus, defeated and humiliated him. He wondered how Klaus was able to remain alive due to his impulsive behavior. Curious about the werewolves transformations, Klaus and Henrik went to spy on them. They were discovered and Henrik was mauled and killed by a werewolf. After the witch Ayana refused to help, he begged his wife Esther to do something, using her powers as a Witch. His wife performed a spell that turned him and their children into vampires. Esther performed The Immortality Spell by binding the power of the sun (for life) and the immortality of the ancient white oak tree. He then offered his children wine laced with Tatia's blood (as revealed in Bringing Out The Dead) and killed them soon thereafter. The spirits, in vengeance toward these "abominations", turned nature against them; the sun became their enemy, the flowers that grew at the base of the white oak tree, vervain, brought pain and prevented compulsion, and the oak tree that granted them immortality became the one thing on earth that could take it away. Mikael and his family later burned down the white oak tree to prevent it ever being used against them, but not before Mikael had secretly carved a stake. When Klaus made his first human kill his werewolf side was exposed the following full moon, which lead Mikael to discover that his wife had been unfaithful many years before. He then went out, hunted down and killed Klaus's father and his entire family, not realizing that Mikael was igniting an inter-species war that rages on until this day. 20th century Early 20th century 100 years from the present Mikael had tracked his children to their new found home in New Orleans. Despite being unable to capture them he drove them out and slaughtered many vampires in his wake, only a few managed to survive his attack on the town. In the 1920s, Mikael sent police officers to shoot at Gloria's bar to spook Klaus, and when Mikael came Klaus and Rebekah had already vanished. Mikael was then searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's bar and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus's compulsion, Stefan said that he had never seen them in his life. During that time, Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. 1990's 70 years later in the late 1990s, Mikael came to Mystic Falls in search of the Petrova Doppelgänger (Elena). To protect her best friend's daughter, a witch entombed Mikael in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he lay dormant for almost 20 years. Katherine had heard tales about him centuries before from her friend Pearl. Troughout the series Season Three At the end of The Reckoning, ''Mikael was revealed to be a vampire who hunts vampires, (later revealed as an Original vampire and Klaus' step-father), and the one who can kill Klaus for good, but is now locked in a tomb by a witch. Anna insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he would kill all of them (referring to Katherine and Damon, hinting that he may be on a mission of destroying his kind). Katherine chose to ignore her warning and was able locate his tomb with the help of Jeremy. As she opens his coffin, Mikael awakens. In ''Smells Like Teen Spirit, Katherine spent most of her time trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed. However, Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered, so Katherine finally got him to feed by letting blood from a human drip onto his mouth. He looked much more alive, but became angry and told her to get it away from him and fell back to sleep. Hours later, Mikael awoke and apologized to Katherine for his behavior and revealed that he has denied himself from drinking human blood for as long as he can remember. Katherine expressed her disappointment at Mikael and asks whether he can kill Klaus as she's heard or not. Mikael states that he can kill Klaus and that he will kill him. Katherine told him he needed to feed to regain his strength, but Mikael declined and stated that he does not feed on the living. She then asked him what he feeds on. He responded by grabbing Katherine and feeding on her. In Ordinary People, ''Mikael came and met Stefan and Damon at a bar, knowing exactly who they are because of his experience as a vampire hunter. Mikael asked Stefan a few questions about Klaus's location. Stefan could not answer him because Klaus had compelled him not to tell. Damon was unimpressed by Mikael's questioning and jokingly asked if this was the extent of his capabilities. As a ploy to get Stefan to give him answers, Mikael inserted his hand inside Damon's chest and threatened to rip his heart out. Stefan hesitated; he did, however, manage to override Klaus's compulsion and quickly told Mikael that he could lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. Mikael again threatened Stefan that if he went back on his word, he would drive a stake through his heart himself. In ''Homecoming, Mikael helped Elena and the Salvatore Brothers to lure Klaus to him so he could kill him for good. To do this, Klaus needed to think that Mikael was dead, so Elena temporarily daggered him and later revived him. When Mikael returned to life, Rebekah was there to talk with him. He said that his intent was never to kill her, only Klaus as revenge for killing her mother. Rebekah told him that she knew what Klaus had done, but blamed Mikael for making Klaus this way, saying that it was not Klaus who destroyed their family, but Mikael when he turned them into vampires. Later, Mikael showed Damon the White Oak Stake, the only weapon that could permanently kill an Original. Damon asked him why he feeds on vampires: " I had a hand in creating vampires but the blood lust was never my intention. Over the centuries, I've learned to feed from the predator, not the innocent." - ''Mikael answered Damon's question about why he feeds on Vampires. When Stefan came in, he fed on him and went with Damon to the Lockwood Mansion to proceed with the plan. At the mansion, Mikael found himself surrounded by hybrids. Klaus says that his hybrids will kill Mikael. Mikael replied that they cannot kill him, to which Klaus says "''But it will make a hell of a party game". When Klaus came to the door, he tried to get Klaus to come out of the house to fight him, to no avail. Mikael then grabbed Elena as a hostage (Katherine in disguise) and bursting into flames after getting staked with the White Oak Stake.]]threatened Klaus to come out and face him, else he will kill Elena. Klaus called his bluff, only Mikael wasn't bluffing, and quickly stabbed her in the back with a knife. Whilst Klaus attempted to comprehend Elena's sudden death, Damon sneaked up behind him and stabbed him with the White Oak Stake, but missed his heart. As he was about to deliver the final blow, Stefan dove on Damon, and stopped him. Klaus then grabbed the stake, ran out to Mikael and drove it through his heart. Mikael burst into flames, and died quickly afterwards. In The Ties That Bind, ''it was revealed that Bonnie's mother (Abby Bennett Wilson) was the witch that entombed Mikael by casting a spell to desiccate his body, and leaving him in a cemetery in Charlotte. Personality Mikael was hostile, cold, calculating, meticulous, aggressive, bad tempered and prideful. As a human, Mikael is characterized by his pride, valor, and devotion to the family, However he also used fear to control people particularly his children. After being turned into a vampire, the valor becomes anger, and pride in obsession. For a thousand years, Mikael tried to destroy Niklaus, but during this time, still loved his biological family, telling Rebekah that she and the others were never who he was after. Mikael was willing to kill and harm others, though, in his hunt for Klaus, threatening to and nearly going through with tearing out Damon's heart when Stefan wouldn't tell him where Klaus was. Perhaps deep down, Mikael knew that Klaus wasn't his own son, and that was what fueled his hatred for him in the first place, even before Klaus triggered his Werewolf side. He tends to degrade his worth and often referred to Klaus as "boy" rather than his given name. Mikael seems to genuinely regret the consequences of having brought the Vampire race into existence, which was what motivated him into feeding exclusively upon other Vampires instead. This implies that in spite of everything he was and everything he became, Mikael still retained a sense of virtue about him, however he was also a hypocrite, when he threatened to kill Elena if Klaus didn't come outside, unaware it was actually Katherine, he stabbed her in the back literally. Physical Appearance Mikael is middle-aged, tall, short light brown hair, and hazel eyes. Like the other Originals, Mikael dressed in an aristocratic manner, most reflecting his son, Elijah's attire. He wore dark suits over dress shirts. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Original vampires are much stronger than other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. They grew stronger with time. *'Super Speed' - Original vampires are much faster than other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. They grow faster with time. *'Super Senses''' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans, regular vampires, werewolves and non-original hybrids. Their senses improve with time. *'Super Agility' - Original vampires possess superhuman agility, flexibility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve with time *'Super Healing' - The injuries of Original vampires heal faster than those of other vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. Original vampires also seem to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain or wood. They can heal/recover/regenerate from any and all injuries in a matter of seconds. *'Super Durability' - Original vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. No Original has ever been dismembered throughout the series, implying that their durability may be close to invincibility. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening them. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity making killing easier *'Dream Manipulation' - Original vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Mind Compulsion' - Original vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and non-original hybrids. They cannot however compel any non human or non vampire. *'Immortality' - Originals do not physically age. They're immune to all forms of illnesses, toxins or poisons. They don't need to eat, drink, or breath. They have eternal youthful beauty with perfect features, flawless smooth skin. They also posses an almost eidetic memory, and cunning intelligence. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Is the only physical weapon that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an ancient white oak tree that existed during the time of the genesis of The Originals and which was used as the source of their immortality. It was at first thought that the stake used to kill Mikael was the last white oak wood that existed, but it was soon discovered by Rebekah and Klaus that there was a Sapling of the original tree to replace the old the wood of which was used to build the Wickery Bridge. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - An enchanted silver dagger dipped in the ash of the tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. They will however also kill any normal vampire that wields them. Klaus however cannot be daggered due to his werewolf heratige. *'Sunlight' - Sunlight will burn an original but cannot kill them. All members of the original family possess lapis lazuli rings to combat this. Klaus is not affected by sunlight due to being a hybrid. *'Vervain' - Vervain prevents originals from compelling anyone on it and burns them on touch. Originals will heal very quickly from vervain wounds however. *'Stakes' - A wooden stake through the heart will neutralize an original and the original will appear as if they were dead but will revive within a few hours. *'Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by humans, they need to be invited by a person that officially lives there or the person of entitlement. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if a vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Magic'- It is said a witch with enough power can kill/dangerously effect a being as powerful as an original. Or create an object caopable of harming an Original. Minor spells have little effect. *'Desiccation' - Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an original vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, lose most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This proccess can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. It's unknown if an original would desiccate if their heart was torn out however it seems that an originals body is indestructible therefore it is possible their hearts cannot be extracted. *'Werewolf Bite' - Where a werewolf bite can't kill Originals, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would an ordinary vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is a hybrid. Relationships *Mikael and Esther (Wife) *Mikael and Klaus (Step-Father and Step-Son/Enemies) *Mikael and Rebekah (Father and Daughter/Enemies) *Mikael and Katherine (Enemies) Appearances Season 3 *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''The Reckoning'' (Cameo) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' Name *Scandinavian form of "Michael ", from the Hebrew מִיכָאֵל ''(Mikha'el) meaning "''Who is like God". Saint Michael is one of the seven Archangels, and the only one mentioned in the Bible. He is the leader of heaven's armies, and for this is the patron saint of soldiers. Trivia * Mikael is the fourth Original to appear in the series. * Mikael is the first of many parents to be turned in to vampires, followed by Pearl, Katerina (Katherine), Isobel, Jenna (she is considered a parent), Bill Forbes and Abby. * Mikael was the one that caused the 1000+ blood feud between vampires and werewolves after he not only killed Klaus's father and his family, but destroyed half of a village filled with the creatures too. * He was originally named Erik, but his name was changed to avoid similarities to True Blood. (Because Bill also appeared). * Mikael was the first to show that Originals could compel a hybrid due to them still being part vampire. * Mikael and Finn were the only Originals that weren't neutralized by Klaus. * He is the only Original that wasn't neutralized by Alaric. * Mikael is the first vampire shown to drink other vampires' blood in the series. In the novels Katherine and Klaus also drained vampires of their blood. * Mikael has killed more werewolves than anyone else in the entire show; almost like Klaus, all of his kills were shown off screen. * Mikael seems to be the only person whom Klaus greatly fears. The mere mention of Mikael's name caused Klaus to flee in The Reckoning. * Mikael also hates Klaus because of his werewolf heritage. * Originally, in the episode The Reckoning there is a deleted scene where Katherine bites Jeremy's hand and feeds Mikael his blood, however it was later changed. * Mikael is the first Original to be destroyed by a White Oak Stake. * Interestingly, Mikael is a hint of Count Dracula. Both were placed in coffins and placed in the vicinity of an old cemetery, as well as body position when they were found. * Of all the Originals, Mikael can be considered the most threatening and proud. * Mikael was the first vampire to be seen holding a White Oak Stake. * In the books, Klaus is the only original vampire confirmed appear in the novels. ** According to Mylea, Klaus is considered the most dangerous of the Old Ones, but not the oldest, it has given to understand that the first/primordial vampire has not appeared yet. * Mikael is the only person that Klaus truly fears. * The relationship between Mikael and his three biological sons (Elijah, Kol, and Finn) is not yet known as it hasn't been shown directly onscreen and only Elijah's relationship with his father has been hinted at due to his reaction of hearing Mikael was dead. * Due to being afraid of Mikael and fleeing when he was ever near, it's highly likely that Elena daggering Mikael was the first and only time he'd ever been neutralized by one of the daggers. * Esther took note of her husband when she turning Alaric into an Original, saying how he would be a true hunter like Mikael. It's possible that had Mikael still been alive at this time, she would have used him to try and hunt down the children instead of having to make a whole new Original. * As Esther is called the Original Witch, and Klaus the Original Hybrid, Mikael can be considered the Original Vampire Hunter. Videos The Vampire Diaries 3x08 Mikael almost kills Damon; Damon and Stefan fight. The Vampire Diaries 3x09 Damon and Mikael discuss the plan; Damon fights Tyler Vampire Diaries 3x09 - Klaus Kills Mikael And Stefan Gets His Humanity Back Gallery Season 3 213-tvd-3x03-the-end-of-the-affair-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 214-tvd-3x03-the-end-of-the-affair-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 167-tvd-3x05-the-reckoning-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x05-the-reckoning-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 169-tvd-3x05-the-reckoning-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 007-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 021-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 022-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 024-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 057-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 058-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-3x06-smells-like-teen-spirit-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 048-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 054-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 058-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 303VampireDiaries1908.jpg NinaandSebastian.jpg TVD-3x03-The-End-of-the-Affair-sebastian-roche-26600917-1280-720.jpg Tvd-michael-close.jpg 059-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 070-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 071-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 072-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 0063724091d.jpg 133-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 134-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 135-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 053-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 162-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 183-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 192-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 193-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 194-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 227-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 228-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 229-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 231-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 232-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 233-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 234-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 234-tvd-3x08-ordinary-people-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 006-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 008-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 009-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 011-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 013-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 021-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 035-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 036-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 038-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 042-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 044-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 045-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 046-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 047-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 048-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 050-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 089-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 090-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 091-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 092-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 093-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 096-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 097-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 099-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 100-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 101-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 102-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 130-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 135-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 137-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 143-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 139-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 148-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 149-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 152-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 154-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 156-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 160-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 162-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 163-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 166-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 167-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 169-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 170-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 174-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 176-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 177-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 180-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 178-tvd-3x09-homecoming-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg See also fr:Mikael de:Mikael Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Vampires Category:The Originals Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased